Finding the Truth About Me
by Rachelz3
Summary: Elena leaves town to think about which Salvatore to choose. While she is gone she is beginning to face she has special powers that no one else on the face of the Earth has. She comes back to face her choice. Which is obviously DAMON!
1. A Decision Well Made

**Pairing: Damon and Elena I know it's not really showing in this chapter but im contemplating and how they will meet again and the reactions they will have. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters but the story line is mixed with some other things I've read and a random idea I had along with t some of The Vampire Diaries. But I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

**Rating: I rated it M just in case…**

**Enjoy…**  
Elena's POV

I've traveled to Spain, France, Germany, Bulgaria, Italy of course, and many other places. I've decided to come back to my hometown… Mystic Falls. When I left at first I made sure to inform Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan. I didn't exactly inform Damon in person I sort of just left a note.

Damon's POV (Flashback)

_Damon,_

_ It's time took a vacation, Klaus is gone there aren't any more threats. I need to figure things out… I don't exactly know when I'll be coming back but I assure you I will see you again. After everything I just need time to think without any interruptions. But you and I both know that Mystic Falls isn't exactly a place to "think". I'll keep in contact when I can and I'll be safe, trust me. Don't do anything irrational while I'm "thinking". I know that's something selfish of me to ask but it's my only request. Please… _

_ Until next time,_

_ Elena _

What the hell does she think she's doing? What a load of bull, Klaus isn't a threat? Ha! Time to think? Really she's going to use that the excuse? God couldn't she just talk to me and oh I don't know explain to me in person. She's a walking time bomb; any vampire would want a taste of her. You know her being a doppelganger and all. What if someone thinks she's Katherine, and they have some "unfinished business"? Forget it she wants time I'll give her time. I can't deal with worrying about this anymore. Time to go get drunk and get crazy.

Elena's POV (End of Flashback) 

I haven't told anyone I'm coming back. I'm just going to get on a damn plane buy a nice expensive car and head to the grill. Grab a drink or something… Being a doppelganger doesn't just mean that I have special blood. I get to embrace sometime soon, hopefully. The reason why I went to Bulgaria was because I wanted to get more information about the Petrova's blood line. I only think I know more than I want to. The Petrova's were supposedly very wealthy people. Although Katherine's father was a vicious man he got the job done. And hell getting the job done wasn't always easy. He knew all about the supernatural and that whole complex story. You see Katherine wasn't as smart as she lets on to be.

She transitioned into a vampire when she could have just embraced. When I embrace I'll be stronger than the Original family stronger. You think Klaus is strong? Wrong! I'll also be stronger than any witch too. Someone or something came after me while I was getting my information. You know since I'm always wanted now. I got the hell out of there, so much for my vacation. Gotta go home and face all of the lovely problems... One thing I do know is I brought more luggage than I came here with.

Arriving in Mystic Falls wasn't as cheery as I wanted it to be. But nothing's going to be the same anymore. I was waiting outside for someone to hold my name up on a card. Ah there is Jeffery "Hey long time no see! Happy to see me?" I asked. He blinked his eyes a few times in disbelief. He cleared his throat "Um Miss. Gilbert you look nice… lets head to the car." I thanked him. He grabbed my luggage and started walking and said "I thought you wouldn't be coming back this early it's only been 3 years. Any reason you came back?" Hm how do I tell him? "Yeah I didn't think I would be coming back this early either. I feel a bit homesick. You know?" He nodded. I got in the car and just looked out the window it was going to be about a half hour drive. I do wonder how I'm going to tell everyone I mean it's going to be a lot. Especially Damon I mean like he's going to want to know everything. Even the part about who I chose.

Thirty Minutes Later

I step out of the car and my house never really changed. First thing I have to do is put down a damn spell to make all vampires invited in are not invited in. Little plus side before you embrace means you can do a few simple spells. I pour a combination of salt, sage, and a few other things together in a big ass bowl. I chant the words Befrien Sie die Einladung des bösen. Which means rid the invitation of the evil. I feel the shiver in me confirming the spell worked. I walk in the house drop all my things off and I put on a nice outfit. I put on a black pair of skinny jeans, black high heels, and black shirt. Along with a crop jacket that's a calm shade of purple that paired with one of my family heirlooms necklaces. It looks a little old fashioned and all but it's perfect for me.

I step outside and see the black Ducati I ordered to be dropped off at my house. I should have worn my motorcycle outfit. Oh well I just won't go that fast not like it will harm me. The grill is only like two minutes away. All right here goes nothing. I hop on and go not caring about putting a helmet on. I park my Ducati and head to the grill. I walk inside and I notice some glances of shock and some smitten glances. I walk straight to the bar get a bourbon on the rocks. I take it and head to a dark corner not wanting to be exactly noticed. I saw Stefan walk in and glance around. It's like he knew something was different or he was waiting for something or someone. His eyes shot to me his eyes had a little bit of hope and anger? I think so... Crap he is coming my way. I didn't plan a speech or something poetic to say oh well.

"Well hello Stefan, it's been a while… kind of." I drowned another glass of Bourbon.

Stefan shot questions... as usual. "Where have you been for the past two years? Do you have any idea what has happened? Elena was it that hard to need two years to "think"? This has impacted Damon-"

"I think I know the consequences of my actions Stefan. I don't need you of all people telling me off. The past two years I've been you know… Everywhere. I do know what's happened I'm not deaf or blind. Yeah it was hard that's why it took two years. This has impacted Damon? Ha it's impacted me more than you'll ever know. I know more than I let on, now Stefan proceed." I snapped I didn't usually do this but it's just constant anxiety and problems here. The solution is why I have my lovely Bourbon with me or around me all the time. It just hasn't kicked in full effect yet. They say diamonds are a girl's best friend, but that's bullshit. Bourbon all the way.

"I'm just surprised to see you back this late kind of. If you want to know Damon is in the Boarding House. I am surprised Bonnie didn't tell me you came back. She wanted to see you again so bad." Stefan said.

"Well Stefan me living up to my higher expectations means that I can put myself under your radar and be standing right in front of you. That's a long story for another day, month, year, maybe a century. See you when I see you." I got off my stool and started walking until Stefan caught up with me.

"You will explain all of this now." He sternly stated that.

"Well Stefan it's not safe here. At all you know ears are everywhere. How do you think I hear you? My place is better, Trust me." With that I got on my Ducati and he headed to my house.

_Author's note: This is my very first fan fiction ever. I wasn't sure how long fan fictions normally are. I have a few ways to go from here. But suggestions or any comments will be appreciated immensely. _


	2. Home Sweet Home

I am so sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I had a major writing block and I didn't know how to continue. But reviews and suggestions are welcome!

PREVIOUSLY ON FINDING THE TRUTH ABOUT ME…

**"Well Stefan me living up to my higher expectations means that I can put myself under your radar and be standing right in front of you. That's a long story for another day, month, year, maybe a century. See you when I see you." I got off my stool and started walking until Stefan caught up with me.**

**"You will explain all of this now." He sternly stated that.**

**"Well Stefan it's not safe here. At all you know ears are everywhere. How do you think I hear you? My place is better, Trust me." With that I got on my Ducati and he headed to my house.**

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

When I arrived at my house Stefan was already there. He was standing with a perplexed look on his face. His body was stiff. I went ahead and opened the door and stood inside. I was waiting for him to say something to me. This whole confused look on him made him look a bit funny. After a few more seconds he talked.

"I can't get into your house but I've been invited in…." Stefan stated the obvious.

"I re-routed a spell to return the invitation for every vampire. Stefan- would you like to come inside?" I hesitated a bit.

"Yes, thank you.." It's a little awkward with the way things were left between us.

He walked into my house and looked around as if he hasn't been here in a while. I closed the door and turned to look at him.

"Stefan, I don't exactly know how to say this. So just try to keep up. And don't ask me anything until the end." I added a wink and sat down on my couch. Soon after I sat he sat down across from me a nodded his head.

"I'm not who you think I am I mean I am the doppelganger of Katherine and all of that but… It's what Isobel didn't have in her research that makes me different." This story is kind of hard to explain also suggesting I don't know all of it.

"I'm supposedly related to some Greek god of somewhat. I'm not sure what exactly it is but I do know I can perform magic. Like Bonnie in some ways, it's just not her kind of magic. I couldn't get all the information because hunters came after me and I couldn't continue my research. But something I definitely know that doppelgangers were never supposed to have a human life forever. They can't and I mean literally cant." I went over everything I said mentally trying to correct myself of any mistakes.

"When I say this I don't necessarily mean I'll get turned into a vampire. I'll embrace my true inner self; I will be stronger than the originals and any original witch. I will be so different than who I am now. I will look the same and all but I won't have a human life. I won't survive on blood though I will eat human food or nothing at all and be fine. Truth is I am scared about this. Who am I? More importantly what am I?

Stefan just sat there confused and his eyes were so pure and simple. His eyes show innocence, regret, anger, and a dash of jealously. They don't have the same effect on me as they used to. Not after truth and reality came crashing down on me that I simply needed Damon. All I dream about is his blue eyes I could get lost in.

"I'm sorry…. I don't know how I would deal with this if I was you. I'll help you in any way I can to find out more about you. But you still need to talk to Damon. This has taken such a toll on him. Just leaving like you did with a note…. He's damaged. You at least owe it to him to tell him your choice first."

Here we go again I mean like he did this when we were together. He was all nice and caring and became a bit pushy. He tried to make decisions for me or speak for me and I can do that myself. He kind of makes it sound like I choose him. I definitely cannot go back to him.

"All right Stefan I'll go talk to him but I don't guarantee anything. Now if you don't mind I need to unpack my things and clean. After that I will see Damon, just don't spill it to him I'm back yet." I was beginning to feel nervous I wonder how Damon will react. Stefan get off the couch and looks warily at me.

"Um thanks for explaining your story to me. Please talk to Damon because I am definitely not going to be the one ti break it to him." He looked amused in some way. Sick bastard.

"Just leave Stefan." I stated sternly. I wonder why he's like this. He's not usually like that.

I start unpacking things and I start imagining what it will be like to see his deep blue eyes. I could get lost in them for hours. The way he flaunts his body and attitude obviously gets to me. His smile and wicked sense of humor lights mod my day up… sometimes at least. I laugh internally about all those times he said something snaky and I just got mad. I feel so ecstatic and tingly when I'm with him. When I am around him that emptiness inside me dissipates. He completes me no matter how sappy it sounds. He is my everything. I've waited entirely too long for this.

I've put everything away of course with a bit of magic too. I haven't had to actually clean my room in a while. Magic is very handy. I need to see Damon, like now. I feel confident and quickly give a once over at myself. I head out my door ready to go see Damon until… I bump into Jeremy.

"Elena you're back! I was so excited when you called a few days ago saying you were coming home. Don't get me wrong I am happy you're back but weren't you supposed to be here tomorrow." Jeremy looked alive and happy which was what I wanted for him.

"Nice to see you too Jer, good to know you haven't changed. I was supposed to come home tomorrow but I wanted to surprise you. I missed you so much." I pulled him in for a hug and he hugged me back. I felt at ease with my brother. Despite everything we have been through we still had a strong bond. When we are finish embracing each other. He glances over at the ground at looks back up to me. He just then asked me the million dollar question.

"Have you talked to Damon?"

I sighed. "No, but I'm going in about ten minutes." I stated. I am actually not surprised everyone I've talked to in Mystic Falls has asked me this.

"Well I better not keep you waiting" He smiled and gestured to the door. I smile back at him.

"Thanks Jer, I promise we will catch up later! Sorry!" Jer smiled and said okay.

Before I left I quickly added "One last thing I had a spell put on the house so if you invited a vampire like Caroline you need to invite her in again. Long story I promise I will explain later I promise." He just shrugged.

"Elena…" He laughed " Go do what you need to do." He smirked and walked into the kitchen.

I smiled and closed the door. I got on my Ducati and thought of Damon. I have to admit I am nervous. What if he doesn't even want to talk to me? He is so breathtaking though I will do anything to get him.

I hope he can forgive me for the three years… Because three years is plenty of time to

About twenty minutes later I pull up to the Salvatore Boarding House. I slowly pace all of my movements. Seconds feel like minutes everything feels in slow mo. wonder if he even heard my tires against the rocks and pebbles. That would give away to him someone was here.

I take a deep breath and clear my mind and think of his striking blue eyes.

I walk up the few steps and as soon as I knock the door I hear someone walk down the stairs and open the door. I feel a gush of wind when he opens the door. It's him in all his glory. He hasn't changed one bit. He was wearing a pair of jeans that hang loosely around his hips. He had no shirt on which made me smirk inside. His glorious abs and muscles were on display. And he was holding a cup with bourbon in it. While he leaned against the door he squinted and looked at me again.

He looks at me wide eyed his eyes evident of hope and glee. But it also shows the hurt I've caused.

He breathes out name "Elena?"

**Authors note:**

** I am very unsure on how to continue the next one any suggestions will be appreciated! So please leave a review or a suggestion!**


	3. Damon Is What I Want

PREVIOUSLY ON FINDING THE TRUTH ABOUT ME…

**I walk up the few steps and as soon as I knock the door I hear someone walk down the stairs and open the door. I feel a gush of wind when he opens the door. It's him in all his glory. He hasn't changed one bit. He was wearing a pair of jeans that hang loosely around his hips. He had no shirt on which made me smirk inside. His glorious abs and muscles were on display. And he was holding a cup with bourbon in it. While he leaned against the door he squinted and looked at me again. **

**He looks at me wide eyed his eyes evident of hope and glee. But it also shows the hurt I've caused. **

**He breathes out name "Elena?"**

"Elena what are you doing here? It's been three years! I thought you just left and didn't want to come back. Maybe it was because you were to coward to face the truth." He snarled the last sentence through his clenched teeth. He continued speaking "You left for three fucking years…. For what? Just to think! Did you ever think how this would affect me? You didn't even come to my face to talk to me. You just left a fucking note, were you too scared to come and say it to my face?" I let him finish what he needed to say. I know what I did was awful to him.

"Damon…" I sighed. "If I told you about it you wouldn't let me go I needed time. I am so sorry I really mean it. I never meant to hurt you. I don't ask for your forgiveness and I don't expect it. But that wasn't the only reason I left. I found out that a doppelganger is more than what the information Isobel had." I proceeded to explain to him about what I found out. I quickly ranted because I wasn't sure if he would cut me off. I just needed him to hear that and one more thing.

"One last thing I just need you to know that…" A single lonely tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away furiously. "I choose you" I looked at him warily he just stared at me intently. He seems to be surprised and shocked. Then any glimmer of emotion quickly disappeared into jealousy.

"What about Stefan?" He stated that harshly.

"What about Stefan?" I wanted to get to what he wanted to know. I wanted to answer all his questions and wipe all concerns off his face.

"What about it's always Saint fucking Stefan?" He was getting enraged. It was my time to explain this.

"Damon I don't need him at all like I need you. While I was gone all I thought of was you and getting home. But I couldn't there were hunters after me." His expression quickly morphed into worry. "I only thought of how your smile lights up my day. And how stupid I was to not accept the feeling I had for you, I tried so hard to hide my feelings but it just didn't work."

It was beginning to get chilly. So I involuntarily wrapped my arms around myself.

Damon said "Please come in" He just walked ahead inside. His perfectly shaped back was in sync with his hips swaying back and forth. He quickly swiveled around and said "Enjoying the view?" He wagged his brows; I rolled my eyes and then blushed a dark pink. "It's nice to know you haven't changed… that much." I laughed lightly. It seemed as if he forgave me I started hoping he would. In reality I desperately needed his approval in any way. I was still hesitant if he was going to completely change his mind and kick me out, refuse to hear from me or ever see me again.

"Elena since you are so precious to me I forgive you. But I need something in return a favor per se." He looked down at me at gave me that eye thing that lets me know his is definitely up to something.

I cautiously asked. "And what is that exactly?" I was thinking the worst until he said…

"A kiss of course and it better not be some peck on the lips. I deserve more than that."

I slowly swayed my hips and walked over to him. I stopped in front of him. I felt our heat reverberating off of each other. I peered up and went up on my tip toes and I did exactly as he asked. He definitely did not expect me to actually to do this. But I went ahead and let my hands roam over his body while I was kissing him. Traced my tongue over his lips and he intensified it even more. We were having a make out session when he asked for a kiss. His hands grabbed fistfuls of my hair and I pulled back.

I meekly smiled and cleared my throat. His eyes were black, full of lust and longing.

"Does that pass you specifications Mr. Salvatore? I asked in a low seductive voice.

"Uh… I… yes." He stuttered.

"So where does this exactly leave us? Like relationship wise?" I asked hesitantly.

"I think" He got closer and closer. "I think this leaves us off as boyfriend girlfriend. What do you think it kind of has a ring to it. Elena Gilbert my girlfriend." He smirked.

"Damon Salvatore.. my boyfriend" He hugs me tightly.

"Just don't ever leave me again. Promise me that?" I told him exactly what I meant.

"I promise. I'd never want that anyways." I smiled the feeling of being in his arms made me feel at home. This is where I belong in Damon's arms forever. I smiled internally.

"Elena Gilbert…" He said.

"What?" I left his embrace and looked up to him.

"I love you so damn much I never intend of letting you go ever." He smiled with his blue eyes sparkling.

"Damon Salvatore…" I smiled.

He played along. "What?" He was doing that eye thing again. God that drove me so insane.

"I love you so much. And no other girl will ever get to do the things that I do to you."

"Elena Gilbert the overprotective girlfriend… Who knew?." He laughed.

I laughed "Shut up." I smacked his bicep and I saw it flex a little.

He asked. "So what do you want to do now." I contemplated whether I wanted to cuddle with him or go to the Mystic Grill. But I do have one question. I am just going to go ahead and ask it.

"Hey Damon don't get mad at me but what's up with Stefan? Like I was at the Mystic Grill getting a drink and he saw me. I eventually ended up explaining what I was doing the past three years because he insisted. He doesn't seem the same any more. He's even more of an ass, if that's even possible." I thought about the conversation Stefan and I had.

"He… Hasn't… Uh… Been the same since you left he's hell bent that you are his." His eyes darkened and he looked at me as if he expected me to say something.

"Damon if we are going to do this I need you to know one thing. I. AM. YOURS. Forever and in all ways too." I will never be Stefan's.

"Well let's just say he would go to any lengths to get you back. He even cared to explain some of his plans to me. They… weren't the nicest things." He said through his clenched teeth.

"I do have my boyfriend Damon Salvatore to protect me." We both laughed. "Well, I have no intentions to talk to him. Since you are mine and I am yours. We can do lots of things together." I giggled as he started placing kisses on my face.

"Well Miss. Lovely Elena let's go to the Mystic Grill. My treat." We both smiled at each other.

"Well it's very hard to resist an offer from the Damon Salvatore." I giggled.

"That's what I thought. Give me a second to get ready." With his vampire speed he was back in no time. He grabbed my hand said "Well let's go by the way I consider this our first day."

"Me too" We walked out the door and he looked at my Ducati and back at me.

"Ducati? Really I didn't think you would be the motorcycle kind of girl." He was amused.

"Well it was hard to bring a car with me everywhere I went and being in small cities with a big car was hard. So that Ducati right there is my second prized possession" I wanted him to ask me what was my first prized possession was. As if he sensed I wanted him to he did.

He wagged his eyebrows and asked "Well what's your first prized possession?"

"Well it's really obvious considering Damon Salvatore can beat anything or anyone. So Damon Salvatore is definitely and gladly my first prized possession."

He smirked and said "Damn straight I am."

We get to his car and he opens the door for me. He gestured to get in the car. I sat in the car and he closed the door and within the second he was next to me and buckled in. With his one hand on the wheel he reaches for my hand and I gladly give it to him. I am so damn happy he forgave me and we are in a relationship. This is what I've wanted for a very long time. I was happy and content with Damon Salvatore.

Within a few minutes we are there we end up sitting in a secluded booth in a corner. Gee no wonder. Ha-ha. We talk about the gossip I've missed out on while I was in foreign places. Before the waitress walks over she deliberately unbuttons a few buttons and leaned a bit over to Damon. When I ordered what I want and she didn't bother even looking at me. She walked away swaying her hips obviously more than she needed.

Damon laughed. Just for you to know she doesn't have any effect on me like you do. There is no competition with you. It's very tempting not to do anything when you are so like that."

"Why not?" I get out of my side of the booth and go straddle him. I can so very much feel his desire.

"Elena… God you don't know what you do to me." He growls and gives up on resisting. His hands roam everywhere and it feels so good. My hands fist in his hair due to the small constricting booth. Thank god we got a booth in the corner also cut off from other people's vision. I don't know what I would do if we weren't in a secluded booth.

We end up having a full make out session in the Mystic Grill.

"You will pay for this" He pointed to his obvious member who was aching." Later somehow."

"Dually noted" I was ready for this.

We ate quickly and in silence.

When we were done he paid for the bill and left a tip. He practically grabbed my hand and ran.

**Authors Note:**

**I am thinking of writing smut but I don't exactly know if there is a certain age or something like that. So if you know anything about that PM me or leave it in the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
